This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.). The varietal denomination is ‘White Robe’.
The new cultivar originated as a cutting taken from the plant Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘Buffie’ (unpatented). The cutting was taken on May 27, 1999. The variety ‘Buffie’ has pigmented sepals, and is typically grown under soil conditions with pH conditions that produce pink pigmentation. The new variety was first noticed, because it had white sepals under soil conditions that would have produced pink sepals in ‘Buffie’.
‘White Robe’ is distinguished from other varieties of Hydrangea that have white sepals of which the inventor is aware by the manner it which its sepals age.
The new cultivar ‘White Robe’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Mood Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor over a three year period with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
‘White Robe’ is distinguished from other white varieties of Hydrangea of which the inventor is aware by the manner it which its sepals age. Sepal color of ‘White Robe’ is predominately white at maturity. Sepals start green, and turn white as they mature. Then as the florets begin to age, the sepals turn green again. The characteristic that distinguishes ‘White Robe’ from all other white varieties known to the inventor is that as the mature sepals age and turn green they are highly resistant to burning and turning brown, unlike many other Hydrangeas. This makes the flowers of the plant more attractive for longer periods of time.
The new variety of Hydrangea as described herein is further characterized by its compact growth habit, and its large, long lasting inflorescences.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in at Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘White Robe’ remains firmly fixed.
Asexual reproduction of successive generations at Half Moon Bay was achieved by taking vegetative cuttings from selected plants five times over three years. Each new generation retained the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘White Robe’.